Akanar Vendet
From his earliest memories, he remembers combat. Drills, sparing, physical training preparing him for what ever battles and chances to earn honor were to come. Standard for a Mandalorian child. As expected, when he was not training, he was to be educated in the ways of the Mandalorian culture and beliefs. He was shown the worth of honor and loyalty to his fellow Mandalorians, and was taught the eternal shame of cowardice and betrayal. His clan was not under the Mand'alor. Though Akanar asked many times about why this was so in his younger years, he was always met with both silence and annoyance. In the end, he chose to remain as silent as the answer to his question, only speaking when something was worth saying. His family was almost always moving, leaving Akanar to believe that the ship he was born on was his only "home". Reaching the age of twelve, Akanar has shown himself to be a skilled warrior. Often times, he would be allowed into battle, even with his young age. He soon gained respect and honor, as he was a very skilled warrior, though he was young. By the age of sixteen, he was given a small squad, which he would command when ever his clan was to go to battle mercenary work. The squad consisted of eight Mandalorans including his brother, Kandor. In every battle, his squad would be the first into the battle. At the end of the battle, each member would come out alive. Akanar could inspire his troops with speeches, his confidence, and his skill as a warrior. Inspired by their victories, 'Te tracyn' trained harder and longer than any other squad in their clan. Being that each of Akanar's squad members was armed with a flame projector, in one form or another, the squad took on the nickname: 'Te tracyn' which directly translated from Mando'a into galactic basic, means 'The fire'. Rushing into the battle, flooding bunkers and trenches with flames, this title was quite fitting. In multiple battles, Te tracyn was able to force the enemy into submission before other squads were to be deployed. This continued for many years, up to the 'Battle of Baroonda'. The battle of Baroonda was truly what destroyed Akanar's clan. They were told that they were to support another group of mercenary on Baroonda, attempting to destroy a warlord. The warlord had apparently made a base in the area, and had boasted that not even Mandalorians could destroy him. Akanar's father, the clan leader, was truly hard headed. With this simple boast, he was inspired to accept the mission with no further questions asked. What they were not told was an estimate of the number of soldiers said warlord had. What they were not told was that the Mercenaries already on Baroonda were already dead. What they were not told, is that this whole mission was a trap. With all of this unknown, his clan marched on. The mission started just as every other mission had. They set up camp, send out scouts, secured the parameter, and get a feel for the terrain they were fighting on. Their camp was set up in a forest. Between the camp and the known enemy "Base", the terrain was spotted forests and a swamps. Simple Terrain, for a Mandalorian. In total, the Terrain was not the problem. The assumed base was. When the scouting parts scanned it for life forms, and searched it, they found nothing. The base had been cleared out. From how recently the tracks of soldier's boots were in the base, the enemy must have moved out shortly before the Clan landed. The question was, how did they know? For two days, their scouting parties and sensors picked up nothing. On the third day, the scouting party was ambushed. Though none of the Mandalorian clan members were harmed, the fact that they could not track the enemy rattled them. In the following two weeks, more scouting parties were sent out, along with some assault squads. Among the squads, Akanar's "Tracyn" remained the most successful. They were able to discover and eliminate multiple enemy camps, though each was small, and seemed to only serve as a holding/rallying point. The true base remained unknown. On the sixth week, supplies were sent it. As the clan picked up the supplies, the enemy attacked. The attackers were well trained, able to kill eight of the Mandalorians. Now greatly annoyed, the clan leader finally ordered assault squads to move out, and track down the retreating attackers. What the squads found was continuous ambushes and traps. Within hours, the whole 'Te Tracyn' had been surrounded. Having their retreat cut off, they were forced deeper into the woods of Baroonda. One by one, the members of the 'Te Tracyn' squad were killed. Over the series of events that happened over the following week, 'Te Tracyn' was reduced to two members, Akanar and his brother, Kandor. Finally making it back to the base camp, they found that the whole clan had been eliminated. Having nowhere to go, Akanar and his brother found themselves lost in an unexpected defeat. Pulling off the planet, they wandered for many years, working as Mercenaries. Akanar and Kandor made a very successful team, reforming the name of their squad into what they where referred to as on the outer rim; the "Te Tracyn Mercenary". Usually hired as bounty hunters, or working along side other Mercenaries, they served in many battles, following Baroonda. Among the planets the fought on were Korda 6, Concord Dawn, and Kamar. Each battle they fought in brought a victory, and renewed the pride and honor the brothers held onto so dearly. It was rumored that the two brothers could take on a whole army. Such gossip was inflated over time, making the brothers seem invincible. Yet, all good things must come to an end. Like the battle on Baroonda, the battle on Mossak became a slaughter house. The brothers, still under the name 'Te Tracyn', were set along side another Mercenary group. Their orders were simple; to secure a 'foot hold' on Mossak and wait for further orders. Akanar and Kandor knew that they, even with other Mercenaries at their side, were still greatly outnumbered. They also knew the enemy mostly consisted of Kordans, a technologically primitive species that mostly relied on extreme bruit force and their own strength. Having fought many on their own home world, Korda 6, the brothers were not happy to see them again. They were a deadly opponent, when fought directly, and considering the amount of Kordans that were at this battle, that was what they would need to do. Many humans were among the Kordans as well, potentially giving the physical strength of the Kordans a side of strategy. All in all, it would not be an east run. On the second night their scouts were destroyed, outer parameter guards assassinated, and base camp was hammered by artillery. "This would have never happened, if our clan was here..." was something that Akanar found himself saying over and over again. These "Mercenaries" that they were forced to fight along side of were nothing compared to a Mandalorian. They were little more than fodder, in the eyes on Akanar and Kandor. Still, they would need to make the best of them. Upon ending the second week, the camp received a message. The message instructed them to pull back, as their reinforcements had been shot out of the air. Those who survived had been torn apart by the Kordan mercenaries; their enemy. And so they did as they were ordered to. Packing up remained of the camp and rallying the soldiers, they pulled back. The order resulted in defeat. All land behind their holding lines offered little to no defense. The Kordans, among other enemy mercenaries, quickly caught up with the retreating battalion. And so, the slaughter on Mossack commenced. Akanar takes much pride in how long he was able to hold the position with his brother. All they had were some basic trenches and a couple fox holes. For five days, they were able to hold the hardly defendable area. For five days, they watched their mercenary allies picked off, usually in larger group. And on the last day only Akanar, Kandor, and around twelve ally Mercenaries remained. On this day, the Kordan mercenaries were ordered to hammer what remained of their enemy. Akanar remembers blaster bolts raining around him. He remembers his brother, shot down, attempting the stand once more. He remembers a blaster bolt hitting his left knee, and many more hammering his Mandalorian iron chest plate. Then, he remembers darkness, like he has never seen or felt before. Then, light. He opened his eyes to light. He lay on the battlefield, among the dead. His armor, badly damaged, had protected him from most of the blaster bolts that hit him. Patching up his woulds with what little medical supplies he had, he searched the dead for his brother. No corpse, to confirm his death. No sign of him, to confirm that Kandor has lived. Because of this, Akanar still believes Kandor is alive. Since battle on Mossak, Akanar has been wandering, searching for his bother and other Mandalorians. During his travels, he has repaired his armor. In the end, he hopes to rejoin the Mandalorians, and help return them to their former glory. In the years following the Mossack event, Akanar chose to follow the path of vengeance, rather than join the United Mandalorian clans. Memories of the Mandalorians 'bowing their heads' to the Commonwealth plagued his mind as he moved to return to his kin, and forced him away from from his initial path. With his new goal of avenging his clan, he moved to hunt down those involved with the battle of Baroonda. From the painful memories, Akanar found inspiration in his a new fire burning inside himself; Hate, a true ever-lasting inferno. First, he tracked down the warlord who had haired the Vendets for the false mission. To Akanar's advantage, the Warlord had lost much of his former power to conflicts and rebellions within his own coalition. Rebellions spouted out of any weakness the Warlord had shown, and thus had crippled him. All Akanar had to do is move in while another attempt was made on the warlord's life. With the battle in place, the warlord's guards did not expect a Mandalorian to come crashing into the palace. After slaying the guards, Akanar was left alone with the stunned warlord. Frightened by Akanar's obvious rage, information was easy to acquire from the Warlord. What he found out was shocked him. The information Akanar recieved from the warlord did not seem possible. The warlord informed Akanar of members of his own clan who had turned traitor, informing the warlord of the positions and plans of their own kin. Just as well, pulling the strings of the Warlord's motives and actions was the Deathwath; Mandalorian traitors. Akanar, at finding out that members of his own clan had shed their honor for personal benefit pressed the warlord for further information, but was only met with fearful cries for mercy. The warlord did not receive any. When the rebels finally took the palace, the found a charred corpse on the ground, garbed in the remnants of the Emperor's clothes. Thus began Akanar's quest for vengeance, for the Vendet traitors, and the Deathwatch.